1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adapter designed for attachment to the rigid tip of a shoelace and which is configured for releasable securement to a decorative article.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices have been proposed for attachment to the tips of shoelaces for securing decorative articles thereto. For example, one such device is depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 2,961,727. However, all of the conventional systems for securing decorative articles to shoelaces have been excessively complex, inordinately bulky, or both.